


“Are you really gonna leave without asking me the question you’ve been dying to ask me?”

by feli_ci_tea



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short, it was just a quick idea I had lol, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 12:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10967568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feli_ci_tea/pseuds/feli_ci_tea
Summary: Taken from one of those sentence starter lists.Yuri wants something from Otabek





	“Are you really gonna leave without asking me the question you’ve been dying to ask me?”

“Are you really gonna leave without asking me the question you’ve been dying to ask me?”

Pausing at the door mid-step, Yuri’s hand hovers over the knob. He stands there, taken back by the remark made by Otabek, who reclines on a couch in the middle of the room. He stares at the other man, patient but intense, awaiting a response. The blonde swallows, and considers turning around to face his boyfriend, just for a second.

"Yep, I’m just gonna take it!“ In a last ditch effort to escape, Yuri uses one hand to fling the door open, and the other to grab Otabek’s hoodie from the nearby coatrack. He dashes out, hoodie clutched tightly to his chest. Back inside the house, Otabek sighs, pressing his fingers to the bridge of his nose. If he wanted his hoodie so bad, he could have just asked for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, this is so short I'm sorry ^^;; It was just a cute idea I thought of after seeing the sentence starter.


End file.
